redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Papi Cell (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Due to the multiversal nature of Xenoverse, "Cell" may refer to multiple characters. See Cell (Dragonball Xenoverse) for listing of other articles. "Sacrificing your life is not what it means to be a good parent!" "''Oh but of course it does, Iced... it's the very definition..."' ''- Iced and Cell Summary "Papi" Cell was the version of the villain Cell who - after absorbing genetic material from Max Stone, reached a level of "perfection" no longer requiring the Androids 17 & 18, and leading him to feel new love and respect for other living beings, and later training Max in the use of his own fighting style, and eventually adopting Max as his son. Biography Creation Until May 16th Age 767, the history of this version of Cell is identical to that of the villainous Cell of the "primary" Timeline. "Cell" was a bio-mechanical creation by the scientist Dr. Gero, grown from the combined Cells of the universes then-most powerful beings; Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold and more. His incubation was started in Age 762, but would not be completed until many years later, around 788 - long after the death of Gero, and the destruction of Androids 17 and 18 by Trunks. Having been designed to track down and absorb the other Androids - adding them to his own being in order to achieve perfection - Cell was forced to hijack Trunks' time machine to return to a point in the past where the Androids remained intact. In his Imperfect Form, Cell began a campaign to hunt down the recently activated 17 and 18 in the Age 767. Split from Original Timeline "Just let the fucking flashback happen..." Originally, Cell succeeded in doing so, becoming "Perfect Cell" and was only later defeated by Gohan before he could destroy the Planet. However when the Time Patroller Max Stone travelled to the 16th of May 767 to iron out some time distortions there - at the request of Creepy Kai of the Time Patrol - the ensuing battle saw Cell attempt to absorb Max, as he had done to many others. Max was able to break free before he could be fully absorbed, suffering only minor "liquidation of his insides" and in a final bout, the two knocked each other unconscious, allowing 17 and 18 to escape. Max was transported back to the Time Patrol HQ in the Time-Locked dimension of Conton City. When Cell awoke on the battlefield however, he seemingly underwent a transformation to a form resembling his intended Perfect Form, based purely on the stoney cells of Max Stoooone. Mentorship and Adoption of Max Stone "I have been trained in your Cellish arts by Count Cell..." - Max to Perfect Cell Having achieved essential perfection without the need for absorbing their absorption, Cell gave up his chase of the Androids to instead find Max and "repay his debt" to him. Stealing back and repairing the old Time Machine he used to travel to the past in the first place, he eventually managed to find Conton City and come into contact with Max anonymously via email. Arranging to meet in the mountains outside Conton, he reintroduced himself to Max and explained the story of his transformation, both physically and in attitude, admitting that he has now realised "absorbing people isn't a nice thing to do". Although he is initially distrustful of Cell, Max agrees to accepting his teachings. Over the next few days the pair grow closer and more trusting of each other, with Cell confiding in Max his recent existential anxieties at having achieved the one thing he was created for, and having nothing else to live for. As Max continued to excel in every challenge Cell set him, Cell began to gain feelings of pride over his prodigy, accidently referring to him as a "son" at one point before hurriedly ending the conversation and sending Max away for the day, despite it "only being two in the afternoon". On their last day together, Cell tells Max that he feels he is the "son he never had" (despite having numerous Cell Junior clones of himself already, but fuck them) and asks if Max could return the sentiment and call him "Papi". This triggered a deeply suppressed memory in Max's mind of his abandonment in the mountains as a child by Papi Stone, and causes Max to gleefully accept his new adoptive parent. Intervention at the Cell Games '"''WHA- THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO... ah fuck it close enough..." - Creepy Kai With Tony marooned on Namek, and Iced 300km away, it came down to Max to battle the main timeline Perfect Cell during his sinister Cell Games tournament. However, with Gohan knocked out by the unusually strong Cell (Gohan being the person who was historically supposed to defeat him) Max tried to rectify this history and battle Cell himself. For a while he put up a good fight, countering many of Cells own powers thanks to his training with the alternate timeline Cell. However after another regeneration, with further increased power, Cell eventually overpowered the Earthling Max, who called for his Papi's help. In an instant, Papi Cell arrived on the scene and the two Cells became locked in a life-or-death Kamehameha beam-struggle. But, with the added power of his stones, Papi Cell overcame his villainous alternate-self, saving the planet. Retirement and Business Mangement Following the Cell games, Papi Cell went into semi-retirement, living on the couch in the apartment shared by Max, Iced and Tony (and managing to do so without either Iced or Tony being aware). Despite his retirement from fighting and universal destruction, he had started running a small business, taking him away on regular business meetings, as mentioned by Max in Xenoverse 2 #15 when told by Creepy Kai to "go do whatever it is you do in your free time... bond with that green fellow"; "Papi Cells away on business this weekend! He left me macaroni in the fridge and Aunty 18's number for if I ever get scared in the house alone..." While at home, Cell would spend much of his free time reading the economy columns in the Conton City Times. His networth as of November 7th Age 853 stands at 3.5 Billion Zeni. When not working, Cell is an avid fighting games player. He has yet to be bested by any other member of the Patrol on FighterZ, ''to which he reportedly provided the motion-capture and voice for his character. Training Tony After the Universe 6 vs 7 tournament, Tony began training with Iced in order to reach the "Golden Transformations" unique to Frost Demons. Overhearing Iceds attempts at teaching, Cell (who was quietly reading in the corner) interveened, offering his own expertise in the biology of their race (being part Frost Demon himself, with the Cells of Frieza and King Cold as part of his design) in order to help Tony reach greater heights. Under his and Iced's guidance, Tony reached his previously untapped 3rd and 4th forms. All-Time Tournament At the announcement of The Multiversal All-Time Tournament, Tony, Iced and Max struggled to find a full 6-person team due to the limited numbers of surviving Patrollers following the Code Green Incident the previous year. At Max's suggestion, Papi Cell was included to the team. Despite his official retirement from fighting, Cell remained in top physical form as always - owed to his design - and was still deemed a formidable force and valuable asset to the team meant to represent the history of Universe 7 as a whole. At the gathering of all six team members, Cell provided the group with matching outfits, brandished with the Symbol of the Time Patrol, using the same "clothes-materialisation" technique used by Piccolo, whose cells Cell was partially grown from. Cell opened the matches with a brief fight against Universe 11's weakest member, Harry, who they sent in first a show of confidence in their superiority over the other Universes. After hearing quite enough of the Time Ranger's self-fellating, he quietly threatened that if not for the presence of Max in the audience, he would have likely "''torn out his tongue just to get him to shut the hell up", before admitting that becoming a parent has changed him into a less violent person, who would have at one point in his life, murdered Harry without a second thought. Taking this insult badly, Harry attacked Cell, before being easily swatted to the ground and out the tournament. On the second day of the tournament, Cell volunteered to fight the last surviving member of Universe 6, Fridge, being uncertain as to just how powerful this fighter was, and recommending that Tony and Iced be saved in case a greater opponent appeared in a future match. Unfortunately, due to the Kai of Time for Universe 6 calling an intermission on the tournament the day before, Fridge had learned from the Universe 7 Frost Demons, and was provided a "Hyperbolic Time" realm by Carenda to train for the equivalent of several months over the course of a single night in real-time. Against Cell, Fridge revealed he had aquired the same Golden-Form transformation of his Universe 7 counterparts, and used this to greatly overpower Cell. In response, Cell revealed that in training Iced and Tony, and watching them grow in power and advance their Golden Forms, he had secretly developed his own counter-technique, utilising his shared Frost Demon biology. Becoming "Golden Cell", he was able to put up a good fight against the empowered Fridge. However, after a hard fought battle, Cell accepted that he was still outmatched - though remained confident that if this was the extent of Fridge's "new found power", then Universe 7, as a team, had nothing to fear. At this statement, Fridge went into a tirade, threatening to torture Max and his friends one by one when he faced them in the ring, "leaving them for dead", and to ensure that Max would not hold back. Hearing this threat to his son, Cell - already facing elimination from the tournament - chose that it was his father's duty to do anything required to protect his son: with self-sacrifice being in his mind "the very definition" of parenthood. As one final act, with his friends and loved ones calling for him to stop, he charged up a Final, full power Kamehameha, drawing on every ounce of life force from his cells, to put into the blast. While he hit his target, his body disintegrated as the entirety of his power was put into the attack. Though Fridge survived in the end, Papi Cell was gone. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants